User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
Plot The game takes in 2010(11 years after Street Fighter 3 Third Strike) but most of the flashbacks take place in 2005. during the 4th World Warrior Tournament, a mysterious group known as The Sect watched over it, 3 weeks after the previous tournament, the heads of The Sect "killed" most of the competitors of all 4 World Warrior Tournaments (even though atleast 10 managed to escape or weren't on The Sect's list) Modes * Arcade Mode - the player fights through nine stages, the first six stages are against random opponents, seventh is against your rival, the eighth is against either Hurricane or Inferno and the ninth is against either Terrarror or Disaestro. Characters Launch Roster * Mel Masters The main protagonist of the game * Tom Masters * Shun Alingment: Social Good - * Li-Fen Alingment: Lawful Good - * Karen Moore Alingment: Neutral Good - * Grigory Alingment: Social Neutral - * Datta Alingment: Social Moral - * Amy Alingment: Lawful Good - * Lauren "Python" Alingment: Lawful Moral - * Ren Hibiki Alingment: Rebel Good - * Satsuki Alingment: Lawul Good, CV: JP: Asami Imai EN: Arryn Zech - * Lightning Shiromaru - * Savager - * Chien - * Furius - * Rodrigo Gonzales - * Eneria - * Bushar - * Axel Cash - * Pedro Gonzales - * Luna & Nyght (DLC) Alingment: Chaotic Good, CV: JP: Isshin Chiba - Nyght; Nana Mizuki - Luna EN: Skip Stellrecht - Nyght; Alison Viktorin - Luna - * Fang Alingment: Lawful Evil - * Rufus Alingment: Social Neutral - * Sean Matsuda Alingment: Rebel Good - * Geki Alingment: Neutral Moral - Secret Characters * Q Alingment: True Neutral, CV: JP: Takaya Kuroda EN: Robert Carlyle - * Ingrid 16), Alingment: Ture Neutral, CV: JP: Masako Jou EN: Stephanie Sheh - * Hurricane (Sub-Boss) Alingment: Rebel Evil, CV: JP: Mitsuaki Madono EN: Derek Stephen Prince - * Inferno (Sub-Boss) Alingment: Rebel Evil, CV: JP: Rikiya Koyama EN: Troy Baker - * Terrarror (Final Boss) Alingment: Neutral Evil, CV: JP: Hiroki Yasumoto EN: Crispin Freeman - The secondary antagonist of the game * Disaestro (Final Boss) Alingment: Neutral Evil, CV: JP: Kappei Yamaguchi EN: Patrick Seitz - The primary antagonist of the game Post-Launch Additions First Wave * El Fuerte - * Rashid - * E.Honda - * Alex - * Sagat - * Cody - * Karin Kanzuki - * Rolento - Second Wave * Chun-Li - * Vega - * Guile - * Blanka - * T.Hawk - * C.Viper - * Remy - * Dhalsim - Third Wave * Ryu - * Balrog - * Zangief - * Yun - * Ken - * Ibuki - * Guy - * Yang - Fourth Wave * Dan Hibiki - * Cammy White - * Necro - * R.Mika - * Rose - * Sakura - * Dee Jay - * Hugo - Fifth Wave * Birdie - * Fei Long - * Hakan - * Makoto - * Dudley - * Adon - * Elena - * Abel - Cheats * Unlock Characters - : Unlock Q(Arcade and iOS Versions) - On the Character Select screen, Highlight Mel and hold Start for 5 seconds, then Highlight Amy and hold Start for 5 seconds, then Highlight Ren and hold Start for 5 seconds, then Highlight Karen, hold Start for 5 seconds and press Confirm. Unlock Ingrid(Arcade and iOS Versions) - On the Character Select screen, Highlight Shun and hold Start for 5 seconds, then Highlight Satsuki and hold Start for 5 seconds, then Highlight Li-Fen and hold Start for 5 seconds, then Highlight Datta, hold Start for 5 seconds and press Confirm. Unlock Q(Consoles and Steam Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Karen. Unlock Ingrid(Consoles and Steam Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Datta. Unlock Hurricane(Consoles and Steam Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Li-Fen after Q and Ingrid are unlocked. Unlock Inferno(Consoles and Steam Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Amy after Hurricane is unlocked. Unlock Terrarror(Consoles and Steam Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Shun after Inferno is unlocked. Unlock Disaestro(Consoles and Steam Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Mel after Terrarror is unlocked. Unlock Q, Ingrid, Hurricane, Inferno, Terrarror and Disaestro(Consoles and Steam Versions) - Complete Story Mode. Trivia * The game's theme/intro song is Psychosocial By Slipknot. * Other songs used in the game story mode's extra anime scenes where: , Category:Street Fighter Category:PC Games Category:Capcom Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox Two Games Category:NX Games Category:IOS games